justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jailhouse Rock
"Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers Classic They all have a orange outline. P1 P1 has short black hair, an orange suit with matching orange trousers and black shoes. P2 P2 has long black hair, a red and white top, a red skirt and black high heels. P3 P3 has black hair similar to Elvis Presley's hair, a reddish-orange shirt, a small black leather jacket, black trousers and black shoes. P4 P4 has black hair, red sleeves, pink trousers and a matching pink bra. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance ''' The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers and black boots. Only the second dancer is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves There is only one '''Gold Move in this routine. It is a right-to-left wave Gold Move. * 'P4: '''Cross your hands out in front of you, then place them on your head. * '''P3: '''Pretend to comb your hair with your right hand. * '''P2: '''Put your hands up near your head and shake them slightly. * '''P1: '''Move your arms in a circle in front of your face. jhrognforp4.png|P4's Gold Move jhrognforp3.png|P3's Gold Move jhrognforp2.png|P2's Gold Move jhrognforp1.png|P1's Gold Move Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while playing leg guitar Mashup ''Jailhouse Rock has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crying Blood'' (JD2) *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' (JD3) *''Kids In America'' (JD) *''Maniac (JD2) *Umbrella'' (JD4) *''Take On Me'' (JD3) *''Hey Ya'' (JD2) *''Pump It'' (JD3) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) *''Rockafeller Skank'' (JD2) *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' (JD3) *''It's Not Unusual'' (JD2) *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' (JD4) Trivia *This is Elvis Presley's third song in the series. It follows A Little Less Conversation ''from ''Just Dance, and Viva Las Vegas from Just Dance 2. * This is the oldest song on'' Just Dance 4. * The dance routine appears in the music video for ''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * As is the case with Oh No! in the same game, the Line Dance features a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. ** However, the backup dancers in Oh No! are not exactly human, while these ones are. *P3 resembles Elvis Presley. *With the exemption of Just Dance 4's Mashups, Jailhouse Rock's Line Dance is second post-''Just Dance'' routine to not have any Gold Moves, after Call Me. It's followed by Blurred Lines fanmade routine in Just Dance Now. *P4 clothes resembles All About That Bass. *P4 reuses a move from Wild Wild West. *The coaches were likely going to have different colour palettes, as the Just Dance Now files contain a pictogram that is Blue/Orange/Black/Yellow instead of Orange/Red/Black/Pink. *The Line Dance routine is the first trio in the main series. However, similarly to the Kids series, it's treated as a solo, as the dancers do the exact same moves. *This song was the first to have a Line Dance Mode in the series. It is followed by Hit The Road Jack. Gallery jailhousejd4.jpg|Classic jailhouselinedance.jpg|Line Dance jailhousequat.jpg|Jailhouse Rock jailhousequat_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Jailhouseinactive.png Jailhouseactive.png jailhousepictos.png|Pictograms funhousebetapictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram jhr cover.png 444.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. Just Dance 4 - Jailhouse Rock - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 - Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Jailhouse Rock Just Dance 4 mash up Just Dance Now - Jailhouse Rock 5* Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:50's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Country Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016